insert interesting Maximum Ride Title Here
by IggyLikesToExplode
Summary: 13 year old Solace is captured from her home and brought to the school. What are they going to turn her into? Will someone ever rescue her? Who are these Fang and Max people keep talking about? And what does Dylan have to do with any of this? Will you get an awnser to all these questions? Read and find out. And don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Um, hey. I'm IggyLikesToExplode, and this is my first fanfiction. :D please read and comment and all that stuff. constructive critisizm gladly accepted! okay, now to the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My eyes are blindfolded, they ductaped my mouth, bound my hands together, and now are driving me to what I feel is a certain death. I doubt my day could get any worse. _What have I done to deserve this?_ I think to myself.

We have been driving for several long, painful hours. What are they going to do to me? I have thought of hundreds of answers, but all of them were pretty crazy. I wonder if I am going crazy.

The van stops, and I hear the doors open. Two people shove me out of the van, and push me forward.

I know I have walked into a building because of the freezing air-conditioned atmosphere. Here, it smells… really antiseptic. They brought me to a medical center?

They stop pushing me forward, and take off my blindfold. The light sears my eyes, so I abruptly shut them.

"You better keep your mouth shut when we take that off your mouth, or we'll get the head to _personally_ do the experiments" a cruel voice whisper/talks into my ear.

I vigorously nod, and I shut my eyes even tighter. Whoever the cruel person was, I didn't want to see their face.

They yank off the tape so hard, I almost scream, but I hold it back, remembering my warning.

They shove me in a cage, my hands still bound. I crawl to a corner and weep.

* * *

I groggily open my eyes. I must have fallen asleep while crying. I bring my hand to my cheek and I feel the still wet trails of my tears.

"Oh, you're awake."

I look to my right and see a boy. He has dirty blonde hair and tannish skin. His eyes are a striking turquoise, like he has seen more than a normal old thirteen year old boy.

"My name is Ky. I unbound your hands for you." He says, showing me several pieces of rope, the ends frayed as if they were cut hastily. I crawl over to where he is my eyes wide with interest. There are other kids here?

"Thank you. My name is Solace. Where are we? Did they take you away, too?" I ask.

Just as I had said it, I remembered. They hauled me away from everything I loved. From home. From my family. All this time, I never wondered; were _they_ okay? Did anything happen to_ them_? Do they even know I'm missing?

"We are at a secret facility us 'experiments' call the school. Yeah, we are experiments to them. They took me away when I was a baby. They're going to make you different, like me."

He turns around and expands his…wings. The boy has wings! They are a beautiful set, feathers the colors of sand, terracotta, almost any shade of brown, gold, and red.

"Oh my. You have…" I manage to stutter, the surprise clearly showing on my face.

Just then, two men in white lab coats open my cage door.

"Experiment 47, come with us." One man says.

I refuse, and they force me out. I thrash and scream until they tape my mouth shut. Tears stream down my face. I look at Ky and lock in on his eyes.

"Mmph!" I scream. He just looks at me with an expression of pity and sorrow. Then, they drag me out of the room.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry, my chapters are kinda short. well, **

**R&R? pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**well, here is chapter 2! this is Ky's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Poor solace. I do hope she is okay. The first time is always the worst. I never remembered my first test, but I have seen so many scared 'experiments' react on their first tests.

Struggling just makes them treat you worse; the injections are more painful, longer runs at faster speeds, tougher mazes.

I feel so bad for thinking this way, but I really wonder what they are going to turn solace into. Will she be like me, two percent bird? A different hybrid? Or a Gen 54? I wish they stopped all this experimenting.

But a solution was created to stop ITEX. Max.

Well, she was originally created to rule the world, or what will be left of it, after the by-half plan.

And I am supposed to be her match. But I'm not sure I want to do that. I've always imagined life beyond these prison walls. Maybe Solace could tell me. Maybe.

The thing is, I don't want a life controlled by ITEX. When I dream of life outside, it doesn't include wings, or tests, or needles. No cages or crates. No ITEX, and no Max. it just includes me. Me as a person, and not 'experiment twenty-four'.

I'm glad that I finally have someone to talk to: Solace. All these years of sitting in my crate, listening to the cries to other 'experiments', fills me with dread that I will never have a true friend ever again.

It's unfair. That crazy Jeb scientist took Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel away from the school. But of course, just leave _me_ behind. I was only ten when they left. They were the only ones of our kind. They were my first and only friends.

Thanks Jeb. Thanks a lot. I bet all you wanted me to do was sit here and rot for thirteen years of my life while the flock gets the luxury of learning how to, say, _fly_.

* * *

Solace is now locked back in her cage. She tries to crawl toward me, but grabs her side and winces in pain.

"I'm sorry." I say. I'm sorry she has to go through the pain. I'm sorry I couldn't help her. I'm sorry she will never see anyone she used to know ever again.

She nods in my direction.

"If it helps you feel better, the first one is usually the worst." I really don't know how to comfort people. It's not like they teach you how to do that here. Heck, they don't teach you anything at all. They just experiment and 'learn' about us.

She stares at me with those innocent eyes, and then nods again.

I'm guessing she isn't very talkative right now. We just sit there in the darkness, not talking, not acknowledging each other's presence.

We could be talking about life on the outside world. Or I could be telling her what it is like to have wings.

But I think she needs time by herself. She has been through so much in the past twenty four hours.

I hear her softly crying. She is really good at concealing it, but I can hear almost anything.

Her soft sobs turn to shudders, then sighs. I can tell she is sleeping. I think it's about for me to sleep, too.

* * *

**A/N**

**so there it is! i hope anyone reading this likes it!**

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

**Hi! sorry i haven't updated n a week! i'm such a terrible person! *cries* WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**also, i want to thank No.1HPfanLuvsHP and dvds12 for reviewing! you guys made my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ouch. When I wake up, I feel like crap. Yesterday, for hours on end, they punctured me with needles, tested me, made me run on a stupid treadmill, and forced me to sprint through maze after maze. And I wasn't allowed to stop or else they would shock me.

I roll over and groan. I unwillingly sit up, and look over to Ky's Cage. He is still sleeping.

At the front of my cage sits a tray of cold mush. I think it's supposed to be food. It smells foul, and I plug my nose just to taste it. The food tastes like those disgusting energy smoothies that are full of vitamins and nutrients, but in a solid form.

My stomach growls and I decide to listen to its pleading, and ignore the repulsive aftertaste it leaves on my tongue.

"I see you have discovered the… unique grub they serve here." Ky says, once again surprising me.

"Water?" I ask him. Who knew that food would make you so thirsty?

"You earn water several times a day if you cooperate. If not, you get it once a day. Well, it does depend on what they turn you into. They might give you more if you are an aquatic or semi-aquatic hybrid." He says. He sure likes to explain stuff.

"Oh." I croak.

I crawl to the back of my cage. So this is the life Ky knows of. Eating, sleeping, testing, and then repeat.

Water…

They want to keep me alive, but barely. I have to cooperate with them for water…

But if I cooperate, they'll think I have given up. I can't let that happen. I will never give up. Never. _Water…_

No. I can't. _Water…_

No. _WATER…_

I try to ignore the burning sensation creeping up my throat. It's almost as if that food is there to make me thirsty.

Wait. It probably is. They must give it to you to make you thirsty, then to get the water; you have to cooperate, making their twisted job easier.

Are they_ trying_ to make me despise them? It sure seems so.

"Experiment 24." I look up and see a man in a white lab coat escorting Ky out of his cage. He doesn't scream or struggle at all. And the lab coat man doesn't cuff his hands or cover his mouth. He just waltzes out of his cage and walks into the hall. The man just follows.

* * *

How is it so easy for him? They tortured me in there! And he just walks into that… room! Wow, I really need to stock up on better insults.

I don't touch the food I have left. The last thing I need to do is make my throat plead for more water.

I look around my new 'home'. Between all of the commotion that occurred yesterday, I never got a good look.

The room was basically a box with a door on the front wall, a mini window on the parallel wall. And, it is filled with seven cages total, but for some reason, only me and Ky inhabited the room. What, run out of innocent children to experiment on?

I wonder who used to live in those cages, what used to live in my cage. My cage still has stray feathers it. They are different than Ky's, more of a golden overall, white spots, and deep brown at the ends. Whoever these belong to, they must have beautiful plumage. A couple cages down, I see deep black feathers that stand out from the white floors. At an angle, you see they have a slight purple tint to them. did all these cages hold kids like Ky?

Soon after, the two men from yesterday came to my cage.

"47."

I got up silently, climbing out of my cage. I have a plan to get back at these lab coats. I'll just have to lay low for now.

* * *

**A/N**

**Who do you think Solace's cage used to belong to?**

**Oh! And don't forget to...**

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hi guys. i am really, REALLY sorry for not updating. I've been kinda busy last month and i could only finish this chapter snippets at a time. Also, HAS ANYONE READ NEVERMORE YET? IT WAS SOOOO GOOD! Not even joking. i finished it in 3 hours (my record is 2 I think{for a MR book}). **

**and... I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER ON THIS STORY! Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum Ride. i DO own solace, Ky, and the plot.**

**anyways, here is the story!**

* * *

The scientist leads me to a room I have never been in before. There is a long, polished table in the center, and several scientists sit around it. There is one seat reserved for me.

"Please sit. " a man tells me. I listen and sit in the empty chair.

"I am Dr. Gunther Hagen, the head of all the ITEX locations in America."

"What do you want?" I ask nastily.

"Straight to the point, I see. I am here because of your destiny. You must learn all about her to succeed."

He was talking about Max. I hated this. Why did they have to control my life like this?

I just stare back in return.

"Good. Now, we know where they are. They live in a house in the Colorado Mountains. Dr. Batchledor brought them there so she could learn to be a leader, and lead the world in its new birth."

He said the last part with pride. Maybe he helped with the stupid idea.

"You will help her rein. Like a king, she will be your queen."

I secretly gagged in disgust. Max was a good friend before she left, but only that. I never thought of her in any other way. And besides, fang had a secret crush on her when we were little. I couldn't hurt him like that.

"Come on." Dr. Hagen says.

I stand up and follow him out the door, down the hallway. We continue walking until we reach another door filled with computers, and boxes of hardcopy files.

"Read these, they are all about the flock. They shall be updated every other week. Start from Max's experiment results from when she was a child at the school, to the observations we have made while she is living with Jeb."

So twice a week, instead of mazes and treadmills and experiments, I would visit the file room, reading, learning about max and her flock. Soon the weeks turned to months and months turned to years.

Solace and I became good friends, but it looked she was always holding back something. I could see the hostility in her eyes when the white coats were watching, and every time she went for tests, it looked like she wanted to fight them back.

There is something about her… it makes her so interesting. Solace is so sweet and caring to me. No one has ever made me feel like I am special. Not just a disposable experiment. When I'm in pain, she comforts me. I'm starting to wonder, do I have feelings for her?

* * *

**A/N sorry this chapter was a LOT shorter than the others**

**and do you like my little cliffy at the end? *grins evilly***

**i would like to thank Kwriter101, TheUltimateBookNerd, and SparkleJane84 for reviewing!**

**by the way...**

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hi guys! i think my brain feels over productive today :) that and i feel guilty for making you wait so long for my last chapter. So here it is! enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey Sol." Ky says to me as soon as I wake up.

"Morning." Reply groggily.

_Day 723. _I think. _One more week till…_

I sigh. I knew it was no use counting the days since I've been here. It's been almost 2 years since I've been here, and it feels like the outside world has forgotten me.

Except for Ky. He's really nice to me and now, he seems to be my only friend. Of course, I can't really make anymore friends considering the only other people I see are the whitecoats.

And cooperating with the whitecoats gets me privileges, like water, and non-salty food and blankets during the winter and fall. Less prodding and poking during tests and experiments. Not that they make the place any better. The school is like a hell on earth. The blankets and water and food are only there to keep us living, but barely.

Speaking of experiments, I now am developing wings, kind of like Ky, but smaller, like a young bird. They are a bluish grey for the most part, but the bottom is a deep black and looks sharpened to a point. Kind of like a peregrine falcon. When I move my wings, though, a sharp pain runs through me. I guess it's because they aren't fully developed. I hope they finish developing soon, because I can't take much more of waking up all of a sudden when I'm sleeping because I moved my wings.

I crawl over to my food and sniff it carefully. There is a subtle smell difference between the extra salty mush and the non-salty mush. It is non-salty, and before eating it, I take my secret stash cup and shove a little in it and put it back in its hiding spot.

Basically, my stash cup is a month amount of saving non-salty food for emergencies. If they give me salty mush, it's an emergency. Sometimes, it tastes a little old (but not expired), but it is still way better than the salty mush.

Ky taught me the stash trick, which he said he learned from my cage's old owner, Max. He told me all about his old friends, the flock. Max was the leader. Fang was the second in command, and her best friend. Iggy was blind. Nudge was the talkative one, and Angel was the youngest of them all, and could read minds. It made me wonder what Ky's powers were, and if I had any.

"It seems awfully quiet in the halls, don't you think?" I ask Ky.

"It's a Sunday, remember? They have a day off." Ky said.

_We also have a day off, too. A day without tests and mazes. And in one more week, it's…_

"Are you thinking about it again?" Ky asks me. He's talking about the 2 year mark. I can't keep it out of my mind. Two whole years with no one searching for me, no one is trying to find me. I mean, somewhere, deep in my soul, I know they are looking for me, that my family and friends _do_ care, but it feels as if they have given up on me.

"Yeah" I reply softly to Ky.

He holds my hand through the bars of our cages.

"It's okay." He whispers.

_No more tears. You have to be strong. _I've toughened over the years. The tests and the pain have hardened my heart.

"Sol?" Ky says. I look up at him, into his bright, turquoise eyes.

"I love you."

I guess my heart is still soft enough for love.

* * *

**A/N did you like this chapter? also, if you have read nevermore yet, did you see which phrase i used from the book? please review :) i'll update if i get... at least 11 reviews total! so i want at least 2 reviews for this chapter. please? i'm not asking for much. so...**

**R&R? pretty please with a home-made chocolate chip cookie on top?**


End file.
